duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran Flexi Discs
Duran duran flexi 17 all she.jpg|"All She Wants Is" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7500 Duran duran flexi 29 astro.jpg|"Astronaut" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7478 Duran duran flexi 15 american.jpg|"American Science" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7493 Duran duran flexi 09 chaffeur.jpg|"The Chauffeur" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7440 Duran duran flexi 30 chains.jpg|"Chains" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7550 Duran duran flexi 22 come.jpg|"Come Undone" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7563 Bowie fame duran duran blue vinyl russia.png|"Fame" clear disc Russian origin Duran duran flexi 23 shelter.jpg|"Drowning Man" bootleg by Byakoh A60 3362 Duran Duran (flexi-disc).jpeg|''Duran Duran (flexi-disc)'' Promo single Viva Rock Interview Record japan duran duran duran duran 1.jpg|''Viva Rock: Interview Record'' Viva Rock Interview Record duran duran.png|''Viva Rock: Interview Record (2)'' 1 viva rock interview record flexi disc jon bon jovi japan.png|''Viva Rock: Interview Record (3)'' Duran duran flexi 06 hold.jpg|"Hold Back the Rain" bootleg by Byakoh A60 3060 Duran duran flexi 06 hun.jpg|"Hungry Like The Wolf" bootleg by Byakoh A60 3057 Duran duran flexi 38 i dont.jpg|"I Don't Want Your Love" bootleg by Byakoh A60 3597 Duran duran flexi 27 lady.gif|"Lady Xanax" bootleg by Byakoh A60 3633 Clear duran duran last chance on the stairway.png|"Last Chance on the Stairway" clear disc Russian origin Duran duran flexi 10 make.jpg|"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7453 Duran duran flexi 14 notor.jpg|"Notorious" bootleg by Byakoh A60 3598 Duran duran flexi 41 ordinary.gif|"Ordinary World" bootleg by Byakoh A60 8183 Duran duran flexi 18 palomino.gif|"Palomino" bootleg by Byakoh A60 3484 Duran duran flexi 02.jpg|"Planet Earth" (Night Version) bootleg by Byakoh A60 3589 Duran duran flexi 01.jpg|"Planet Earth" (Night Version) bootleg by Byakoh A60 3588 Red duran duran point of no return.png|"Point Of No Return" red disc Russian origin Duran duran flexi 20 read.jpg"Read My Lips" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7503 Duran duran flexi 11 reflex.jpg|"The Reflex" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7495 Duran duran flexi 26 ordin.gif|"Rebel Rebel" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7451 Duran duran flexi 08.jpg|"Save A Prayer" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7525 Duran duran flexi 21 sec.jpg|"Second Alibi" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7516 Duran duran flexi 37 SEVENTH.jpg|"The Seventh Stranger" bootleg by Byakoh A60 4943 Duran duran flexi 12 seventh.gif|"Shadows On Your Side" bootleg by Byakoh A60 3812 Duran duran flexi 39 shelter.jpg|"Shelter" bootleg by Byakoh A60 6720 Duran duran flexi 28 reach.jpg|"Sunrise" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7499 Duran duran flexi 03.jpg|"Sound of Thunder" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7436 Duran duran flexi 04.jpg|"Tel Aviv" bootleg by Byakoh A60 6766 Duran duran flexi 05.jpg|"Tell Me It's Just A Rumor Baby" (Live:London 1981) bootleg by Byakoh A60 3057 Duran duran flexi 40 thank you.jpg|"Thank You" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7431 Duran-Duran-Too-Late-Marlene brazil 1.jpg|"Too Late Marlene": Bizz Duran duran flexi 13 view.jpg|"A View To A Kill" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7501 Duran duran flexi 19 violence.jpg|"Violence of Summer" bootleg by Byakoh A60 3565 Duran duran flexi 25 thank.jpg|"White Lines" bootleg by Byakoh A60 7488 Duran duran flexi 16 i don.jpg|"Winter Marches On" bootleg by Byakoh A60 3053 Green duran duran winter marches on.png|"Winter Marches On" green disc Russian origin Category:Albums